PokemonWorld Online
by Falcondor
Summary: the newest VRMMORPG is Pokémon World. better summary will come when I can think of one.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. New story here. I know I have a couple others the aren't finished (or even close), but I had this idea in my head all day and I had to start to write it out. Hope its a good one and that you all or most of you like it.

 **I do not own anything about this story except for the main people characters that are not part of the Pokémon series.**

Enjoy

* * *

.

.

"LINK START"

My name is Jacob. You may be wondering what's going on. That's simple. I just started the latest vrmmorpg. Pokémon world. After the disaster that was Sword Art and Alfheim the vrmmorpg's became a less dangerous but no less fun to play. Thanks to Pokémon World, plyers can enter the Pokémon world and interact with it instead of just looking down at a handheld screen. People both kids and adults have been looking forward to this game since it was announced a little over two years. Why the long wait you ask. The programmers wanted to make sure there were no bugs or anything else bad like in Sword Art and Alfheim. Well let's get the game started shall we?

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon. I am Professor Lilac. Please use the console in front of you to tell us what your name and appearance are. When you are ready to continue please say NEXT to continue. Thank You.

Professor Lilac is dressed in dark blue pants with a medium purple shit. Her white hair pulled back into ponytail at the base of her head blends in almost perfectly with her lab coat. Lilac's image is replaced with a 3d version of a basic body with different wheels containing different features at the sides.

"Hmm. Let's go with a light tan" Jacob mumbles to himself as he spins the skin wheel. The skin of the model changing in time with the wheel. "now let's see, how about black hair at medium length. Perfect. Blue yes, nice. Nose, good. Mouth, good." He continues to mumble. "now for clothes. Damn. There's only a limited amount here. Owe well. I'll go with simple blue jeans with, let's see here. Ah. Nice dark blue polo shirt. Shoes. Again limited but… oh good they have boots here. Never understood h=why everyone had regular sneakers in the shows with the amount of walking everyone does. Looks good. Now, name? Jacob. What did Professor Lilac say? Oh right. NEXT"

"Thank you Jacob. I hope you have no problem creating your avatar. Please pick on the map what region in the Pokémon world you would like to start in."

A map of the world tool the professors place.

"this is awesome. Even the side game regions are here. Think I'll start with the first region though. KANTO." Jacob reaches up to press his hand against the region of Kanto.

"very good. You will appear in the city of Viridian inside the Pokémon center. "Have a good time in the game."

.

When Jacob can see again his surroundings are completely different to the pale blue room where he made his avatar and talked with Lilac. He stood inside large room half full or various people. Some stood at counter at the far end waiting in line, while some were along a side wall at a group of computers talking to people through them while even more are at the cafeteria in the next room.

"this is amazing."

"I know right. First time?"

"yeah. Names Jacob. Just started obviously."

"Mathew. Nice to meet you. Been playing for about a week now myself. Come on. Let's get you set up."

"what do you mean? I thought I was already."

Laughing Mathew replies, "hardly. We need to get you a loaner Pokémon here at the center to get you to Pallet Town to meet up with Professor Oak to get your own Pokémon. The loaners are only to get you there. Oak takes the loaner and then sends it back here while to start your own journey. Hey Nurse Joy. We got a new trainer here. He needs a loaner to get to Pallet." Mathew says to the nurse behind the counter who was just finishing up with a Pidgey.

"Oh. Welcome to Kanto. I'll be happy to get you a loaner Pokémon. Hang on just a few seconds. I need to return this one to his trainer and I'll be right with you."

A little while later she returns with a pokeball in her hands. "thank you for waiting. This is your loaner." she says as she pops open the ball and a Pikachu appears. "this is one of the many Pikachu's we give out as loaners. He's also one of the ones we use in case the center loses power so take good care of him. He should be a big help to you on our way to see Oak. Good luck."

"thanks Nurse Joy. Come on Jacob. Let's get you ready to go. You got the Pokémon now let's go get your supplies you need. And no arguing. I'm paying. I like to help out new trainers here.

With that Mathew led Jacob to the multi-level department store to get a backpack, potions, revives and some spare clothes. After paying the two leave and head to the edge of the city where the path leading between Pallet and Viridian is.

"this is it Jacob. Good luck out there and do be careful of the Spearow. They have been acting u lately for trainers in route. See you when you get back."

Walking backward towards the route Jacob waves. "Thank you Matt. I appreciate it. See you when I get back."

.

* * *

.

well here it is folks. hope you all enjoyed it. please comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey. here is another chapter to PokemonWorld. hope you like it and please comment and review. thank you.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"This is Great. Alright Pikachu, come on out." Jacob threw the pokeball and a flash of red later Pikachu was out. The yellow mouse sat there its ears twitching. "Hey Pikachu. Thank you for helping me get to Pallet Town. Let's keep going ok?"

"Pikachu" he said with a nod and a smile as it bounded after Jacob on the ground.

"FEEAROOOOW!"

"Oh crap! A Fearow. Pikachu come on. We got to run!" Only taking a quick glance back Jacob starts running. He wished he hadn't looked. Behind him closer that he would have liked was a wild Fearow and a flock of Spearow. "come on come on. We can make it. Look Pikachu. Maybe we can be safer if we make it to the trees over there. Let's go."

Pikachu running behind him only squeals as he lets off a burst of electricity to try to keep the group away.

"Whew. Made it. Good job bud. Hey what's that?"

The object in question was a massive tan bird with a crest of yellow on its head.

"pidgo!" the bird yells just before its wings glowed silver as it slammed into the Fearow followed by a small flock of medium birds also tan colored with red in their crest and a small flock of plain tan birds that crashed upon the flock of Spearow.

"whoa. A Pidgeot. Those groups look like they really hate each other. Come on Pikachu, while they are distracted let's keep going."

"Pika" and with a nod he follows Jacob.

Leaving the forest and cresting a hill Jacob cold see the town or Pallet spread out in the valley below. Houses dotted the landscape with a main road leading trough the small shops to the largest building in the valley. It was two stories and easily the size of several of the homes before it. A windmill sat next to the building. It sat atop another hill with a fence at the bottom leading to either side and disappearing out of site.

"Look Pikachu. Is that Professor Oaks Lab?"

"chu" he said with a nod of his head.

"Alright let's get there. I can't wait to get my own. Not that you have been a help buddy."

"cha" he just says bounding out ahead of Jacob making him run to keep up with the mouse.

Townsfolk wave to Jacob as he walks with the now tired Pikachu who was held in his arms down the main road to the lab. Reaching the gate at the bottom of the hill the lab rests on Jacob opens it and follows the path up to the building and with a knock on the open door he yells "HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME?"

"Hello my boy" Professor Oak says as he steps through a door to the side of the hallway. "Here for your first Pokémon? Come on in and follow me."

"thank you sir. My names Jacob."

"No problem Jacob. Happy to help. See you got here from Viridian ok."

"Actually Professor, we did run into a bit of a problem."

"Oh. Let me guess Spearow and Fearow. Right? You both look in remarkable shape for being attacked by them."

"actually we weren't attacked. A flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto led by a Pidgeot attacked the Spearow and Fearow."

"ah good ol Pidgeot. Glad to see you're safe though. Now you came here for your starter Pokémon. Correct?"

"yes sir"

"Wonderful. Well here you go." Oak gestured to a small table with three pokeballs sitting on top. Taking one the professor calls out the Pokémon that was inside it. "this is the Kanto Water starter Squirtle." the red beam faded showing a turtle standing on his hind legs. "this is the fire starter Charmander another red beam faded to show an orange lizard again standing in his back legs with the tip of his tail on fire. "and finally we have the grass starter Bulbasaur." The red light faded for the third time and a vaguel frog shaped Pokémon appears. It's a greenish color with a plant bulb growing out of his back. "So. Do you know which one you want to start with?"


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter to PokeWorld Online is here. YAY!**

 **sorry about that. always good to get a new chapter up. expecailly when its been several months. sorry about that too.**

 **anyway. comment or like or anything you want.**

* * *

.

"I'm going to choose Bulbasaur Professor. Bending down Jacob pet and spoke to Bulbasaur. "What do you think little guy. Want to come with me?"

"Bulba basaur." The little pokemon said with a nod as he leaned into the touch.

"Then its settled. Your pokedex and bulbasaur's pokeball."

"Thank you, Professor. Ready little guy?"

"Bulba" he said with a nod of his head as he led the way outside.

"Looks like his raring to go. Good luck my boy."

"Bye professor and thank you."

Jacob walked out of the lab to see Bulbasaur sitting patiently at the top of the stairs leading down to the road. "Ready to go?"

Jacob and Bulbasaur walked toward the forest on their way back to Viridian. Both hoped to avoid being sighted by the spearow flock.

The two proceeded to walk the path participating in the occasional battle with wild Pokémon. Finally, the two made it back to the outskirts of Viridian City.

"Come on buddy. Let's get you to the PokeCenter."

Bulbasaur just gave a tired nod while he flopped down on the ground.

Jacob laughed. "Tired huh. Don't blame you there. You did walk the entire way with the occasional battle. Come on buddy." Jacob said as he bent down to pick up his tired starter. Seeing am officer Jenny Jacob went up to ask for directions to the center and then went off to follow said directions. The PokeCenter was just as crowded as when Jacob first arrived in the game. He waited patiently in the non-emergency line for his turn at the counter, Bulbasaur gently sleeping in his arms.

"Welcome to the Viridian PokeCenter. How may I help you today?"

"hi Nurse Joy. Could I just have a checkup done on my Bulbasur please."

"Of course. I'll take him right back. Feel free to get some food from the cafeteria. An announcement will come through the loudspeaker when he's ready to be picked up."

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Bye Bulbasaur. Be good for her"

"Saur" Bulbasaur said with a nod as he was led away to the back.

The cafeteria was just as crowded as the main room. Trainers stood or sat around chatting with others some eating others with just a drink. Looking around after getting something to rink Jacobs attention was drawn to a waving hand in the back. Smiling he walked over.

"Hey Matt. You didn't have to wait around."

"Yeah I know." Matt replied. "I wanted to. Was curious who you picked. Where is the little guy anyway?"

"Oh, I left him with Joy to be check out. Poor guy wanted to walk this entire way. Who was I to say no?"

"Yeah. I get what you mean. My Squirtle wanted the same thing. Still does now that he's a Blastoise. Room permitting he's always out. So, who'd you get?"

"Now that would be telling. Have to wait and see for yourself."

"Aw come on man give a guy a break. How about a hint." Matt almost whined.

Before Jacob could say anything though. "JACOB PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT DESK. YOUR POKEMON IS READY TO BE PICKED UP."

"Perfect time. You can come see for yourself now." Jacob said standing up with Matt following.

Waling up to the counter Jacob took back his pokeball with a quick thanks to Nurse Joy. Turning to Matt "Come on let's go out back and I can show you."

"How about a battle too. I just caught a new one outside town. Be good practice for you."

With a nod, Jacob led the way to the outside area behind the center. Trainers were already there. Some were battling at the provided fields, some stood watching and even more were using the area without battle fields to train up their own pokemon. The two walked over to an unused field where Jacob let out his. "Come on out Bulbasaur." With a flash of red the pokemon was there looking around. He saw Jacob and ran over to nuzzle at his trainer's legs.

Laughing Jacob gave his Bulbasaur pat on the head. "Not now big guy. We've got a small battle here first." Bulbasaur gave a grunt and stood in a ready stance waiting.

"Come on out Spearow." Matt called out as the red winged bird took to the air. "Ready?" Matt asked as Jacob pulled out his dex to get a read.

 ** _SPEAROW has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger._**

"Interesting. Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good Spearow TACKLE"

Spearow flew down to Bulbasaur and scored a hit before Bulbasaur could move. "Come on buddy. We can do it. Use your vines to smash him into the ground followed up by a tackle."

"Bulba" he said determinedly as vines flew out of the bulb to wrap around one of spearows legs. With a grunt the vines were jerked down and spearow crashed only to stand back up and awkwardly flap its wings to get just a couple feet off the ground. Bulbasaur meanwhile was running for all his worth at spearow and jumped a bit to hit spearow again. This time the spearow stayed down. Happily, Bulbasaur ran back to his trainer and jumped into the arms.

"Good job Bulbasaur." Jacob told his starter as it snuggled happily into his chest. A flash of red caught Jacobs eye.

"Nice battle there. You did good for a first time. So did you big guy" the last part was directed at the pokemon in Jacobs arms with a rub if his head. "Come on. Let's head back in and get them both checked back out."

 **.**

 **.**

"So where you heading now?" Matt asked as the two left the center.

"I think ill head to Rt. 22. I head there are a few colonies of Mankey there. Think they might be good to have for when I get to Pewter."

"That's not all that's out there. Make sure you have some antidotes. The nidorans there are plentiful and if you're not careful they can poison you and or your Pokémon. Anyway, before I go a few things to let you know about. I heard from some passing trainers that at the pokemart there is a new communication device there. Supposed to be a combination of the pokegear, pokenav, x-transever and the holocaster all rolled into one. Las thing is this." Matt hands over a slip of paper. "this is my own communication info for if you ever do get that device. Ill be seeing you around hopefully. If not during your gym journey then at the league battles. see you around sometime."

"Thanks for everything Matt. Ill look inot that device. Bye."

The two trainers split up. One heading more into town to find that communication device, the other northward. Looking down at his starter Jacob said, "Come on Bulbasaur. Lets see if we can find the pokemart."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ok. so before you get all mad about Spearow not knowing TACKLE let me explain. i think its a bit dumb that he doesnt know it. i just believe that a bird should be able to use that move. pidgey does so why cant spearow.**

 **so there is my argument. good bye until next time.**

 **oh and one more thing if you all wouldnt mind. should i change the categories of this story form a crossover swurodart online and pokemon to just pokemon?**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Finding the pokemart wasn't that hard it turned out. All Jacob had to do was look for the crowed. The M-Comp looked like a simple analog watch with a choice of colors for the leather band, white, black, brown, and pink. The face had the hour and minute hands. The button on the side that would normally be used to change the time was instead used to activate a floating interactive hologram. The screen was only a few inches in both height and width. On the left was a menu with settings, map, camera, calendar and communications. Jacob chose the black band. With - in hand and Bulbasaur following along the two headed towards the west of town.

"Come on buddy. Let's find new friends."

"Bulba" Jacobs started said with a head nod.

Rt. 22 wasn't anything special. A few colonies of Pokémon here and there and farther down the route at the other end was the gateway to the Indigo Plateau, the location of the Kanto Pokémon League. Very few trainers came out this way unless it was league time. The two walked along the path and among the grass and water looking for the elusive Pokémon. They were walking along the river that flowed through when they heard a splash off to their right aways.

"Come on Bulbasaur lets go take a look."

Coming to the source of the noise they find a Poliwag playing among the shallows and weeds.

"Go Bulbasaur. Get its attention. VINE WHIP it.

Bulbasaur fired off a vine to attack. Poliwag screeched as the vine made contact. He got back up, looked around and seeing Bulbasaur fired off a water gun.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur"

Bulbasaur kind of made it out of the way. The water gun managed to tag his hind leg as he tried to get out of the way.

"come on buddy. You can do it. TACKLE."

Bulbasaur charged poliwag and scored a hit knocking the poliwag out to which Jacob quickly threw a poke ball. The ball rolled once, twice and then dinged and sat still.

"Alright buddy. Good job there. We get poliwag. Let's check it out"

 ** _POLIWAG has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it. This poliwag is male, has the ability DAMP he knows the moves WATER GUN and WATER SPORT._**

"Wow. Come on out poliwag."

Jacob called as he tossed the ball up. Poliwag appeared in a flash of white still knocked out. Reaching into his bag Jacob pulls out a revive that he then holds under poliwag's nose. Soon the little water type was awake and peering around. "Poli?" he chirps out after spotting Jacob.

"Hey there little guy. How you doing? I'm Jacob this is Bulbasaur. Want some medicine to feel all better?"

"Poliwag eagerly nods his head with a happy "POLI"

"Here you go. All better now. So? You want to come with me on my journey?"

"Wag. "he chirps happily with a nod.

"Great. Welcome to the team buddy. Bulbasaur. You want a potion too?'

"Saur" was his response with a shake of his head.

"OK. Do either of you want to go back in your balls?" Both shook their head. Great. Let's keep going. I still want to find some Nidorans and Mankey on this route."

Jacob found traveling with his two Pokémon to be a fun experience. Bulbasaur tended to stay by his trainer while Poliwag bounced around and explored the edges of the path, sometimes disappearing among the grass only to jump out at them a little farther ahead. Therefore, it came as no surprise that it was Poliwag that found Nidorans first. Poliwag came running as fast as its little feet could carry it down the path towards Jacob and Bulbasaur calling out to them. Once up to them the little guy insisted that they both follow him. Poliwag led them both to a small clearing where to both male and female Nidoran resided.

"wow. Good job there little guy. You both ready? We do this right we can take both at once." The two just nodded getting into a fighting stance. "Alright then. Bulbasaur vine whip on the male, poliwag water gun on the female." The two attacks flew true and hit their respective targets. The heard fled leaving behind the injured Nidoran's who turned to face the threat and as one charged forward. The male charging up a peck, the female getting ready to use scratch.

"Dodge it both of you. Bulba use another vine whip, poli another water gun."

Poliwag used its tai to jump up and out of the way. He managed to twist himself and fired a water gun almost point blank which took out the male nidoran who was almost immediately engulfed in red and sucked into the poke ball. Bulbasaur jumped left and sent his vines out to also knock out the female who also was engulfed in red. Both balls shook and soon stood still in the grass.

"Great job both of you."

After checking both with the pokedex and reviving and healing both Nidorans elected to stay in their balls but wanted to battle soon. That done the trio continued on their way in search of a Mankey colony.

Their luck held true and soon came across a lone Mankey. Come on out Nidoran and with a flash of white the male Nidoran was out and squaring off against the Mankey.

* * *

 **so just to keep track. Jacobs pokemon are**

 **Bulbasaur with _tackle, Vine whip, and growl_**

 **Poliwag with _water gun and water sport_**

 **Nidoran m with _peck and growl_**

 **Nidoran f with _scratch and growl_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Go Nidoran, Peck"

"Nido" the Nidoran ran off his beak like nose glowing. Mankey only just managed to evade the charging Pokémon and once landed lashed out with a low sweep.

"Come on buddy you can do it. Jump then another peck."

Nidoran did and the peck hit true severely injuring the Mankey.

"MANE" Mankey yelled charging towards the purple Pokémon. Its attack hit and Nidoran went skidding back. Mankey meanwhile glowed a slight purple.

"One more time Nidoran. Peck"

Nidoran hit and Mankey went down. Jacob threw a ball and Mankey was caught.

"Alright. You did good there Nidoran. Come on out Mankey." Manley appeared hunched over breathing heavily. "Hey Mankey. You put up a good fight there. Let me heal you ok?" Mankey looked at Jacob and slowly nodded. "Good here you go." Jacob sprayed Mankey with a potion. "All better. Let's see what the dex has to say about you."

 ** _When MANKEY starts shaking and its nasal breathing turns rough, it's a sure sign that it is becoming angry. However, because it goes into a towering rage almost instantly, it is impossible for anyone to flee its wrath. This Mankey knows COVET, FOCUS ENERGY, LEER, LOW KICK, SCRATCH and FURRY SWIPES. Its ability is Vital Spirit_**

"Wow. Quite a move set there little guy. Hey what's wrong?" Mankey was looking down sadly.

"Mankey Mane" Mankey said with a slight point to the poke'dex.

"What the description? Don't worry about it. you are a great Pokémon and if you do go into a towering rage don't worry. We all will do our best to calm you down. Ok?"

"MANKEY" was said with a smile as he jumped up and ran over to give Jacob a hug.

"Alright. We've spent enough time out here. Let's get back to town and get you all checked out at the center. Want to stay out?" that last part was directed at both Mankey and Nidoran who both nodded and walked alongside their trainer.

.

* * *

.

"Hey Nurse Joy. Could you look at my Pokémon?"

"Sure. You got a lot fast." Nurse Joy commented as she took the five balls from Jacob.

"Yeah. Want to be ready for Brock. Also, where are your computers?"

"Computers? They are in the room to the right. The room to the left is the cafeteria if you need anything."

"Thanks." Jacob turned and walked to the computer room. The room was half as large as the main room and had 3 rows of computers back to back with another row along the walls.

"Alright" Jacob said sitting down at one of the empty computers. Booting it up and getting online was easy. The search? Not so much. "Breeders. Let's see here. No nothing there. Pokémon specific breeders. Little better. Oh, here we go. PokemonByBreeders. If I can find a good breeder for the Pokémon I want I can save up for it. I'll start kind of simple. Squirtle. Oh my. There are not that many which I figured. What is here though is a bit expensive. 500 pokedollars. Charmander, same. Dratini. Shite. That's a lot. 1,000 pokedollars. This is going to take me a while to save up for. Better hope there are good contests around that I can win."

"JACOB YOUR POKEMON ARE READY FOR PICK UP WHEN YOU ARE READY" was heard over the loudspeaker

"Thanks Nurse Joy. Can I get a room for the night?"

"Sure. Room 204 is free."

.

* * *

.

The next morning Jacob headed out to the Viridian Forest. Just inside he released all his Pokémon. "Alright guys. We are in Viridian Forest heading to Pewter City. Going to be battling Brock for a gym badge. I hope to catch a few more friends here. I want to use you Bulbasaur, and Mankey for the badge. Maybe you Poiliwag. Think you're up for it guys?"

"Poli!" Poliwag chirped happily jumping up and down. Bulbasaur and Mankey just nodded determinedly.

"Good. I want you three to stay out and get some experience." Turning to the Nidorans he said, "You can stay out too if you want." Both nodded and the group made their way in.

A few yards in someone jumped up out of the tall grass. He was dressed in a white tank with shorts a wide hat and was holding a net. "I challenge you to a battle. Go caterpie."

"Alright then. Mankey?"

"Mane!"

"Good. Start off with a scratch."

"Caterpie. String shot"

"Mankey dodge." Mankey just managed to dodge the main attack but a stray strand stuck itself to him. Mankey kept going and scored a hit.

"Caterpie! Alright tackle."

"Pe." The little bug called as it scurried forward not giving much damage to Mankey.

"While he close Low Sweep."

"Key" his foot pulled back and slammed forward nocking caterpie out.

"Good job buddy."

"You win. Thank you for the battle. Next time my caterpie will win for sure." Having said that the bug catcher lowered himself down into the grass once again a vanished.

"That was weird. Let's keep going guys."

After walking for a good while and a few more battles with bug catchers they came across their first wild Pokémon, a Pidgey.

"come on Poliwag. Let's go. Start with a water gun."

"POL" and a blast of water shot out hitting the Pidgey and making it fly up. The little bird flapped its wings hard once and a gust was shot at Poliwag.

"Dodge it."

"Wag" Poliwag just narrowly missed the gust.

"try a hypnosis."

"PoliPoliPoli." The tadpole cried as it caught the Pidgey in its gaze. Pidgey fell out of the sky and landed on the ground fast asleep.

"Yes, good job poliwag." Jacob threw a ball and pidge was sucked in. "We did it. let's see what it says.

 ** _It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. PIDGEY is female and knows the moves TACKLE, GUST, and SAND ATTACK. Its ability is Tangled Feet._**

"Welcome to the team Pidgey. Let's rest for a bit guys. There should be a halfway house around here somewhere."


End file.
